Fireworks
by thir13enth
Summary: Deidara wants to show Sasori something beautiful. SasoDei


**Published some time later, but originally written for the Fourth, that holiday where Americans muck around and blow up things.**

**Some SasoriDeidara just for that day, where the night ends with "a great bang" of art!**

* * *

><p>The moment Deidara heard the explosions, he knew he had to drag his teammate out of his room.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasori asked angrily, resisting the blonde's pull.

"I want to show you something, un."

"I'm busy. Leave me alone."

"No, un, this is to prove that my art is just as worthy as yours, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes, groaning at his misfortune. Why did the blondie always want to push bombs in his face and state them just as beautiful as puppet crafting? He could hear Deidara's rant already: "Life is transient, fleeting, and I catch it all in a big bang, un!"

He also didn't like that Deidara's hand was biting down at his arm in case Sasori tried to escape or anything. Sasori wiped off the saliva mess on to his cloak, disgusted, once Deidara pulled him up onto the roof.

"Alright, what now?" Sasori muttered and he looked around the roof for any signs of large clay creations. He swore, Deidara just kept making the bombs bigger and the blows louder, but size didn't impress Sasori and he wasn't sure why Deidara thought that so.

Seeing no clay, Sasori looked up in the sky for perhaps a show of a flying clay bomb figure but found nothing in the clear black night.

"Look, uh," Deidara commanded, pointing out at the west sky.

Sasori stood, unimpressed by the luminous moon, neighboring stars, and a few wisps of clouds.

"I see nothing—"

"Sh!" Deidara shouted. "Listen to the music!" And Deidara proceeded to close his eyes and sat down on the roof, face in complete bliss.

Sasori didn't get it.

But he shut off the mindless banter in his head and focused.

Cracks, whistles, thunder, pops…

_Faraway explosions_, Sasori concluded. "Great, never heard anything like it in my life. Really, quite impressive," he continued with heavy sarcasm.

"Shut up!"

And then, a bang, a burst of flying colours caught Sasori's eyes and he turned his head toward the west.

Seeing nothing, Sasori deemed it an optical illusion caused by the bright moon and scoffed.

But then a small, high speed…shooting star flew up from the tree covered horizon. Before Sasori could deem it as enemy fire, the white star burst and numerous amounts of smaller flecks fanned out from the explosion, trailing bright red colours that reminded Sasori of puppet threads attached to a now void center. The strings of colours fell with gravity the farther away from the center, and before Sasori knew it, the phenomenon was gone.

A similar burst of neon green exploded to the left of it, almost vanishing before Sasori could glance at it.

A few whistles, and then corresponding colours—colours Sasori never saw in paint—intense strong and willful splashes of blue, pink, white, orange. Some bangs possessed more than one colour, and others transformed colours over a length of time.

Sasori breathed out sharply, once, in a quiet laugh of disregard.

"That's it?" Sasori asked, but his talkative partner didn't reply, instead, mesmerized.

What Sasori witnessed was just a few shots of colour, better than the typical fire and smoke that as ubiquitous on the fighting ground—that was actually quite annoying now that Sasori thought about it: reducing visibility, distracting his eyes, and making it hard to hear if the enemy was attacking from—

Crackles were accompanied by a different set of colour patterns, and they painted the sky with small, multiple clashes of rainbow, all going off at different times, one split second after the other, clustered in a spiral.

Sasori found himself sitting down, seeing the unique patterns: some spider webs, a few straight rays of light, others with no colour, but sparkling up the night.

It wasn't anything too amazing; it was just a couple of different types of light—

An orange circle formed in the sky, and in it, was a marathon of colour shots, surrounding the fading orb came two streaks of fiery red, trickles of green showered down from above.

A couple of shooting stars lead twisted patterns that looped lazily like doodles in the sky, all trying to touch the moon but disappearing as they neared it.

Sasori closed his mouth, clenching his teeth together, after realizing his jaw had slightly fallen open. He looked over at Deidara, whose face lighted up, reflecting the night's art, eyes lighting up with every explosion, eyes reflecting a shower of gold—

Sasori turned his gaze back to the sky to witness through his own eyes, an array of gold stripes emerging up into the black, shimmering tendrils that outshone the shameful stars.

He shook his head once and turned back to Deidara, who was still hypnotized at the sights.

"Are you doing that?" Sasori asked Deidara, rather harshly.

It took a moment for Deidara to answer: "No."

But Sasori refused to believe that the sky just sometimes randomly would burst into spectacular colours without him ever noticing his entire life.

Deidara was lying, he had better not have completely set this all up…though the synchronous nature was something to be said for, and the timing was on par.

Anyways, there had to be _some _origination—

"It's always this night," Deidara said softly, losing his speech mannerism, Sasori noticed. "The fourth of July, the lights always come up in the sky from the west. I don't know why. Others must feel celebratory, I guess…"

Sasori tore his eyes off the flashes of colour to look back at Deidara, but Deidara was still under the spell of the art, his slim figure completely stretched out on the roof, back supported up by two sturdy arms and the rest of his body, a silhouette that temporarily flared up in colours mirroring the sky.

"Smell that," Deidara said, suddenly, and he tilted his face up, long strands of blond hair following his head's movements in waves.

Sasori returned his eyes to the night and took a quick and silent whiff. Gunpowder and fire, he tasted in the calm night breeze.

"The smoke is so refreshing, un," Deidara said, his hard voice shattering the moment. "It reminds me of ashes."

Sasori looked down at his feet, due to the hiatus of the lights, but his head clicked up at the sudden dazzle of light blue, a shade something like Deidara's eyes.

"Beautiful, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes."

Deidara was caught off guard. Sasori would normally deem the show of lights and blasts "unimpressive" like what he said for everything that Deidara ever tried. Did Deidara actually convince his partner of the glory of explosions?

Deidara looked toward Sasori, ready to make his "I-told-you-so" face.

He froze when he saw Sasori already looking his way.

"Yes, beautiful," Sasori repeated softly, eyes still holding his.

* * *

><p><strong>Argh…how cliché.<strong>

**But leave a comment for our 'Dara-kun's efforts?**

**thir13enth **


End file.
